


Sister

by microgiraffe



Series: Alola! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, blue is really just mentioned he isn't really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microgiraffe/pseuds/microgiraffe
Summary: Red stays at Daisy's place before he and Blue take off for Alola.(Takes place after chapter one of Twenty Years Later.)





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back sort of !! I wrote this a while ago, sort of a companion piece to Twenty Years Later. I super love Daisy and I wish she got more attention tbh

Daisy was ecstatic when she heard Red was home. The moment Samuel said he would be in town for a while, she extended her home as a place he could stay without any hesitation. It had been _years_ since she last saw the boy, back when he _was_ a boy. Her doorbell rang, and she jumped up from the couch to answer it as fast as she could. Opening the door with a bright smile, she froze when Samuel was in front of her, a heavyset frown on his face, and Red peering out from behind him with a bloody nose and swollen cheek.

“…what on Earth happened.”

She showed Red the guest room and left him to his own devices as she sat back down on the couch next to Samuel. “…so…it went well, I’m guessing?” A bittersweet smile crossed her lips as her grandfather sighed.

“As well as I should have expected it to go, I suppose.” He ran a hand over his eyes, and Daisy gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Blue…you know, I would’ve expected him to grow up at least a little.”

“He has, he just…” Daisy pursed her lips. “Well. You know.” _Doesn’t appreciate surprises all that much_, she wanted to say.

“I thought he was about to kill the poor boy!” Samuel exclaimed, looking down at his hands. “There’s bloodstains in the hallway outside my office, now.”

Daisy thought to just a few moments ago, as Red was closing the door to the guest room. Despite how his nose was still dripping blood, and the bruises were starting to bloom on his cheeks and eyes, he still gave her a smile.

Still a sweetheart.

She frowned. “…I’m sure Blue wasn’t exactly expecting it to happen, either. I’m sure a bit of notice could’ve helped some. Or a lot.”

“Well—”

“Well, anyhow,” she continued, pushing herself up from the couch, “are you planning to stay for lunch?”

Samuel excused himself and took off back to the lab. She almost had half a mind to ask him how Blue was doing, what he looked like, but let it be as he rushed out of the front door. She heaved a sigh. Maybe she could call Blue later. Well, probably not. He tended to _withdraw_ after things like this happened. Well, maybe he could use a call. Well—

She jumped when a hand nudged her shoulder. Red stood behind her, hand still slightly extended, eyes wide and bruised and swollen. Daisy smiled. “Are you hungry? I’m about to make some lunch.” Red smiled back, his mouth working a little.

“…yes, please.”

Daisy found herself talking a mile a minute over lunch. Red still managed to give some input over a few things (nodding or shaking his head, smiling, shrugging, the like), Pikachu’s ears popping out over the top of the table slightly. A phone call jolted her out of a long-winded story about how she just recently graduated from studying medicine, the sudden loud Unovan pop song making the two both jump. It was Blue.

She excused herself from the table and stepped outside. “Hello?”

“Daisy.”

They were both silent for a long moment. Finally, she sighed. “Look—"

“Don’t wanna talk about it, thanks Daisy,” he said almost instantly, in a rushed breath. “I’m assuming you’ve…heard the news, anyways. I mean, for all I know, you might not have. I dunno. If you haven’t, when you do, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, no.” She pursed her lips. “I’ve heard. And seen.”

Blue hummed. “…well.”

She wasn’t about to accost him. That wasn’t her job. Not anymore. He’s an adult, now. Thirty years old. He could handle things himself. She wasn’t going to push. Not today. “You want to talk about it?”

Daisy inwardly cursed herself.

Blue laughed breathily. “Nah, no. Not…not right now. I just—”

“You certainly did a number on him, you know.”

“I said,” he snapped, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, okay. No need to be snappish. Jeez. So, what _do_ you want to talk about?”

“Shit, I don’t know, it’s just been a while since we’ve talked. You aren’t busy, are you?”

Daisy lied and said no, and they chatted for a while about almost nothing in particular. When she finally walked back inside, the dining room table was cleaned off and Red was sitting on the couch, cross-legged and reading a book. He waved. She gave a small smile and waved back. _Such a sweet boy._

* * *

The power went out, just as she was finishing up her article on massage therapy. Daisy blinked and looked at her phone. It was almost midnight. She stood up and stretched her arms out, feeling the _pop_ in her shoulders. She was hungry.

There was a light on in the living room. She peered around the corner, seeing Red holding a shining Pikachu tightly against his chest and standing in front of the bookshelf. The floor creaked and Red spun around to face Daisy, eyes confused. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

She slowly walked over to where he stood by the bookshelf, looking at the contents. Several pictures adorned the shelf. Lots of her and her husband, some of Blue, some of her and Samuel, and one of all of them, from right after her wedding. She smiled. “Were you looking at the pictures?” Red gave a small nod. He pointed to the one of her and her husband.

“That’s my husband.” She giggled when Red looked at her with wide eyes. “I know, right? Handsome, huh?”

She laughed louder when Red gave her small smile.

“We got married about a year ago. He’s off in Vermillion on a business trip right now, so you might not get to meet him.” She picked up the group picture, smiling fondly at it. “…you know, this was the last time we were all together. Me, Grandpa, and Blue. All in one room, all getting along. A year ago.”

Red frowned, and Pikachu squeaked quietly. “…why?”

“Why? Well, Blue’s…off doing his own thing, all the time. Out in another region, busy with the gym, doing research, just…out and about. You know.” She gently ran a thumb over the glass, a streak of dust coming off with it. “And Grandpa locks himself in the lab all the time. Everyone’s busy these days, I guess.”

Pikachu jumped onto Red’s shoulder, freeing his hands to sign. Daisy watched in embarrassment. She…couldn’t remember any sign language. She barely caught on twenty years ago when Blue nearly forced her to try and learn with him. “…I’m sorry, Red,” she said, softly, catching his attention. “I…don’t really remember sign.”

He nodded and pulled out his phone. Daisy’s eyes adjusted to the sudden bright screen in her face. _It sounds like everything is bad right now._ She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well…” She looked up at Red’s expectant face. “It’s…complicated. I don’t know. It was just…really _nice_ to have them in the same room and…acting like a…happy family, for once. I’m sorry he hurt you. It’s…that was…not like him. At all.”

_Yes it is. He’s done it before. Several times._ He gave her half a shrug.

“Sure, but that was…then.” Daisy sighed, gently setting the picture back down on the shelf. Another picture, her and Blue a few years ago when they travelled to Hoenn for a month, sat next to it. She _loved_ that trip. “I mean, you remember how he was like when you guys were young, right? I could’ve sworn he would’ve somehow gotten himself killed by now with all the energy that was pent up in his head.”

Red looked at the picture of Daisy and Blue for a moment before turning back to his phone. _Doesn’t make it ok._

“No, it doesn’t. You’re right.” A loud clap of thunder shook the house, making her jump. “Are you doing okay? With…the whole situation.”

Red smiled a bit. _My face hurts but it’s been ok. Been through worse. I missed pallet._

“Well, Pallet missed you!” Daisy exclaimed with a laugh. “It got so quiet when you and Blue left. I almost missed the craziness.”

_I can tell you about what I’ve been doing._

The lights crackled on and the hum of power returned to the room. “I’d love that.”


End file.
